Adventure Comics Vol 1 63
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Captain Vurm ** South American Natives Other Characters: * Professor Moro * Jeeves Locations: * ** Land Beyond the Clouds Items: * * Vurm's Earthquake-Inducing Equipment Animals: * Tigron (like a puma with a rhino horn on top of its head) | StoryTitle2 = Federal Men: "Plots and Counter-Plots on Embassy Row" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Harbisch * Fingers Mike Other Characters: * Mona * Mona's Uncle Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Steve Conrad, Adventurer: "Pyramid Sacrifice" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chang Antagonists: * Abdul * Hammid Other Characters: * Unnamed Girl Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = Hourman: "The Rich Robbers" | Synopsis4 = Some jaded, decadent millionaire members of an exclusive sports club undertake some crimes, just for the excitement. They break into Bannerman Laboratories, where they find and steal Rex Tyler's personal stash of Miraclo. Hourman finds out about it and races to the scene, arriving too late to stop the theft, but just in time to get blamed for it by the police. Hourman gets away from the cops and tracks down the burglars, but one of them has sampled some of the Miraclo, and is extremely strong. Hourman defeats him, and catches the other club members also, making his own innocence clear to the police in the process. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Arthur Richley * Conwealth * Farrendale * Kip Other Characters: * Mr. Bannerman * Charles * Minute Men of America Locations: * Cosmos City Items: * | StoryTitle5 = Paul Kirk, Manhunter: "The Parking-Ticket Murder" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chief Holden Antagonists: * Tom Rancep * Jack Rancep Other Characters: * Officer O'Rorke * Officer Grady * Judge Haskins | StoryTitle6 = Cotton Carver: "The Deadly Love Charm" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Deela Antagonists: * Hatha * Princess Lora Locations: * ** Barlunda ** Sarthon | StoryTitle7 = Sandman: "The Voodoo Sorcerer" | Synopsis7 = At New York City's swanky Voodoo Club, dancer Fay Descaules gets framed for the murder, by poison, of financier Hector Garnet. Miss Descaules had been shocked and frightened earlier, to see a burning triangle, a Voodoo symbol for murder. Poison is found in the tail of her costume, which throws suspicion onto Fay. Wes Dodds and Dian Belmont involve themselves in the case, and Wes takes Fay back to his townhouse, then calls in his friend, explorer and Voodoo expert Bill Summers, who brings along his friend Pete. Soon the Sandman pays the club a visit, and there he meets a friend of Fay's a Voodoo witch doctor. He and the houngan return to Dodds' home, and they converse with Fay, Bill, and Pete. Pete turns out to be the killer. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Pete Other Characters: * Fay Descaules * Bill Summers * Hector Garnet * Witch Doctor Locations: * ** Items: * * | Notes = * Hourman: ** Improvements and refinements to the basic Miraclo recipe were made by Rex Tyler throughout his career. The early version of Miraclo that was stolen in this story was effective and safe for consumption by persons other than Rex Tyler. Later versions would not be. * Starman: ** "The Adventure of the Earthquake Terror" is reprinted in . ** Ted Knight's butler is named Jeeves. ** Doris Lee is Woodley Allen's niece. * Also featured in this issue of Adventure Comics were: ** "Dinky" by Henry Boltinoff ** "I Accuse You!" (text story) by Clem Gordon | Trivia = * Starman: ** The circle around the star on Starman's chest makes its last appearance in this issue's story. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Earth-Two/Appearances